Our Friend Naruto Uzumaki
by MissingInActi0n
Summary: AU SasuNaruSaku FRIENDSHIP FIC. He was there for Sasuke when he wanted to prove to his father he was worth something, he was there when Sakura needed a shoulder to cry on when it came to her family. Naruto Uzumaki was their best friend. Full Sum. Inside.


**Our friend Naruto Uzumaki**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea and the dialog!!**

_Summary: AU SasuNaruSaku FRIENDSHIP FIC. He was there for Sasuke when he wanted to prove to his father he was worth something, he was there when Sakura needed a shoulder to cry on when it came to her family. It didn't matter what they said Naruto Uzumaki was their best friend. Character Death, Sakura Angst, and some major OCC-ness. Now with 30% more angst! NaruSaku and SasuSaku fans Welcome._

* * *

_The flower said  
I wish i was a tree  
The tree said  
I wish i could be  
A different kind of tree  
The cat wished that it was a bee  
The turtle wished that it could fly  
Really high into the sky  
Over rooftops and then dive  
Deep into the sea_

_And in the sea there is a fish  
A fish that has a secret wish  
A wish to be a big cactus  
With a big pink flower on it_

_-Tree Hugger by Antsy Pants_

---

Naruto situated himself on his trike (1) and took of toward the house next door to him. There he saw Sasuke waiting out front for him.

"Sup Sasuke!" Sasuke has been his neighbor for about five months now but the boys have been friends forever. "Hey, so…where do I sit?" Sasuke looked at the odd contraption Naruto was riding, it was indeed a bicycle but instead of two wheels it had three. It was a navy blue color, and in between the two back wheels there was a basket… "You don't expect me to sit in that do you?" Sasuke asked. "Why not?" "uhm because it looks uncomfortable, and I could fall out?" Sasuke replied irritated. "Don't worry Sasuke! I put a pillow back there so it won't be so bad, and you won't fall out I promise! So are you coming to the park with me or not?!"

Ah yes, the park. That's where they were headed. You see Naruto was bit on the heavy side (yes, Naruto's going to be fat.) so he promised Sasuke if he would go with him on his daily bike rides he would run with him at their high school track. Sasuke was the star of their track team and didn't really need Naruto's 'training' but it was good exercise, so why not?

"Hurry up Sasuke! I don't want all the little kids to get the swings first! It's a Saturday!"

"Alright, alright fine" Sasuke rolled his eyes, but sat in the basket anyway. It was a little uncomfortable but he could handle it. "I'll make it worth your while!" Naruto pulled a book from his obnoxious orange messenger bag, and handed it over to Sasuke. Sasuke read the title "Cirque Du Freak?" Sasuke read out loud. "Yeah, its some book Sakura recommended. Its pretty cool actually. Its got vampires and stuff too." Naruto answered absently while he fiddled around with his IPod. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Do they sparkle?" Naruto almost didn't hear him because of his ear buds. "Hah. No." he said. Sasuke responded with a simple 'Hn' and started reading while they took off.

* * *

Upon arriving to the park, there weren't many people there. So Sasuke and Naruto grabbed two swings near the end. They swung for awhile talking about school and the new laptop Naruto received for his birthday, and watched the other kids play. It was already getting dark so they decided to head home. "Man Saucy-k, don't you feel old watching all those young kids running around?" Sasuke rolled his eyes at the nickname Naruto used.

"Naruto, your only fifteen."

"I still feel old!"

"Whatever" Sasuke replied as they pulled up to his drive-way.

"Don't forget to get your Fat ass up in the morning! I'm gunna make you run until you get as fit as…uh…something that's fit!" Sasuke laughed at the look on Naruto's face for being called a '_fat ass' _"I'm in shape! Round is a shape!" Naruto yelled with both his fists in the air waving franticly. "Stop quoting cheesy t-shirts and get off my property!" Sasuke joke yelled. Naruto blew him a raspberry and went on his way home for some much needed sleep.

* * *

At exactly 7:00 every morning Sasuke would be up, showered, dressed and ready for breakfast. Entering the kitchen, Sasuke spotted his mom making breakfast and his dad reading the paper. he stepped into the kitchen and greeted his mom and dad. His dad nodded in his direction eyes never leaving the paper. Sasuke didn't have a very healthy relationship with his father, his father being the chief of police didn't make it any easier. He was a very busy man always on the go. Sasuke understood this, but he always wanted to make his father proud. "Good morning Sasuke!" Mikoto said cheerfully snapping Sasuke out of his previous thoughts.

"Morning, mother" Sasuke smiled as his mother set a plate with bacon and eggs in front of him. Mikoto took in her sons attire, track suit and tennis shoes "going somewhere honey?" she asked. "Yeah. Me and the loser made a deal. He said he'd help me 'train' for the All Star track Tournament. But he's late." His mother nodded and sat down then started eating. She knew that Sasuke's goal was to win Konoha's All Star Track Tournament. It was when the best track students' 7th – 12th grade competed against one another. Mikoto knew what Sasuke real goal was though. It was to beat…

"Yo" Itachi said coming down the stairs.

Upon seeing his eldest son descend from the stairs Fugaku put his paper down and greeted his son with a firm handshake. He didn't utter a word but his handshake said enough. "good morning, sweetie" Mikoto smiled at her oldest son and got up to fetch his plate for him while he sat down. Sasuke was seething inside. He just couldn't understand why his father always treated Itachi better! I mean come on! He did his best to make his father proud of him, that's why he worked so hard to be the best of his grades track team, just so he could compete in the stupid Tournament! So he could finally show everyone he was better than his brother at something. Running was in their blood, so if he could beat his brother in running he could rule the world!...not really, but it would be awesome!

Sasuke stood up, put his plate away, stuffed his hands in his pocket and started walking to the front door. "I'm waiting for the loser outside." Sasuke said opening the door

"Have a good day Sasuke." Itachi said quietly.

But Sasuke was already out the door and didn't hear him.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Fat man! Where are my tennis shoes?!" Naruto yelled turning his room upside down. "Well aren't you the pot calling the kettle black, fat kid" Jiraiya laughed at the look on Naruto's face. "WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP CALLING ME FAT?!" Naruto yelled at his 54 year old father. "Don't start yelling at me Naruto Uzumaki! Or I'm not taking you anywhere!" Jiraiya said firmly. "Sorry" Naruto mumbled under his breath and looked away. "Its fine, your shoes are in the hall" Jiraiya said as he started walking into the kitchen. "Thanks" Naruto said as he ran towards the hallway.

"So then I was like, 'little boy you better walk yourself back to slide before I have to hurt you.'" Naruto was sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast with Jiraiya, and proceeded to tell him about the little boy who tried to push him out of his swing yesterday at the park with Sasuke. "What were you going to do? Sit on him?" Jiraiya watch in amusement as Naruto's eyes narrowed. "Perhaps…" Naruto said slowly eyes narrowed. Jiraiya sighed "Naruto, what am I going to do with you!" "Take me to pick up Sasuke, and then drive us to the track?" Naruto offered hopefully.

Jiriaya sighed for the fifth time that morning "fine…but you have to wash dishes when you get home."

"That's not fair!" Naruto yelled.

But, Jiraiya was already getting his keys "you fell for it kid." he said walking out the door Naruto following behind, sulking.

* * *

As Jiraiya pulled up to Sasuke's house, Naruto noticed he was also sulking. He had a pretty good idea what it was about, Naruto knew more about Sasuke than anybody did. "OI SASUKE, YOUR CHARIAT AWAITS!!" Naruto yelled smiling when he saw Sasuke smile a bit. "Hey loser, late as usual. Hi Dad" yes Naruto and Jiraiya were like a second family to him. They even said so. Naruto's Mother always treated him as her own son never wanting him to leave their house…that is, before she died. Every time they went somewhere Jiraiya would always introduce them as his sons, he was mostly the only father figure he had since his real dad didn't have that much time for him. Even though they were both kind of crazy Sasuke always felt at home with them.

"I love this song! Turn it up loser!" Sasuke yelled all smiles today's earlier dilemma forgotten, as he and Naruto started singing along while Jiraiya calmly slipped on a pair of earmuffs.

* * *

"Okay boys; don't talk to strangers." Jiraiya said as they pulled into the track parking lot.

"We won't" Sasuke and Naruto said at the same time

"Don't get yourself abducted by pedophiles."

"We won't"

"And remember 'never take candy from strangers'"

"We Won't"

"If they do come after you Sasuke, give them Naruto and run for it."

"Will do"

"HEY!!!"

"I'll come pick you up in about 35 minutes, Bye!!" Jiraiya yelled as he took off before Naruto could kill him.

* * *

"Sasuke…can't…go...On…much longer" Naruto wheezed out. "Naruto, get up you only ran like 10 steps." "Shut up I'd rather ride my bike!" Sasuke sighed. "Okay how about this, you sit over there and time me." "OK!" Naruto grinned and sat with the stop watch while Sasuke readied himself at the starting line. "Okay ready?" Naruto asked. "Yeah" was Sasuke simple reply. "GO!" Naruto yelled, and boy did Sasuke go he ran like the devil himself was on his heels. Before he knew it Sasuke was back at the finish line on his seventh lap. Finishing his last lap Sasuke stopped covered in sweat waiting for his time. "Six minutes" Naruto jumped as Sasuke kicked a nearby trashcan. "Dammit!" Sasuke yelled gritting his teeth. "What's wrong? That's great time, it would take me forever to run that whole track four times!" Naruto said trying to calm Sasuke down. Just as Naruto got up, he fell to his knees and screamed, a sharp pain shot through his head. Hearing Naruto scream, Sasuke snapped out of his angry stupor and ran to his best friend. "Naruto! What's wrong!?" Sasuke yelled franticly not knowing what to do. He helped Naruto sit down on the bench once more. "It's…Okay Sasuke….Ahhh really, you got any…Aspirin or something in your…gym bag?" Naruto gritted out clutching his head. Sasuke tore up his gym bag.

"I have Tylenol!" Sasuke replied still frazzled. Naruto hissed at the volume of Sasuke's voice. "That's…Fine" Sasuke hurried and gave Naruto the pills and a bottle of water he had in his bag. Naruto swallowed the pills and closed his eyes waiting for them to kick in. they sat in silence for about fifteen minutes. Until Naruto finally spoke, Headache slowly ebbing away. "So…why were you so mad you were done in only six minutes?" Sasuke sighed again.

What was it with Naruto than made you want to sigh all the time? Maybe he just asked too many questions…or he was hard headed. Either way, it was annoying. "My brother finished in five…that just proves he's better than me." Sasuke bowed his head while he talked, but snapped his head up when Naruto started to chuckle. "You're crazy Sasuke, he's not better than you, all you have to do is keep working at it and keep working at it until you beat that time! I'll even time you every day till you get it!" Naruto pulled his fist out toward Sasuke and watched him stare at it for awhile. Sasuke smiled and collided his fist with Naruto's. It didn't matter what anyone said.

Naruto Uzumaki was his Best Friend.

They heard a honk and saw Jiraiya waiting for them, so the boys walked back to the car, Sasuke was going to have to force Naruto to go to the doctor later.

* * *

Pulling into Naruto's driveway Naruto saw something pink on his stairs…scratch that. Two pink things. Oh boy he knew what this was about. Naruto opened his door his head hurting slightly, started walking towards the house Sasuke and Jiraiya behind him. When Sakura saw Naruto coming towards her she stood up and smiled, her little sister however… "NARUTO!!" the little pink haired girl ran full speed and jumped into Naruto's arms. Naruto winced as his headache hurt a little more. He hugged the little girl back and saw her huge eyes were a little red and puffy. "What's wrong chibi you look so sad?" Naruto said concern written all over his face. When he looked at Sakura he saw that her green eyes were also a bit read and puffy and her smile didn't quit reach her eyes.

Sasuke came and picked up Sakura's little sister Sachi. "HI SASUKE!!" Sachi cried hugging Sasuke tightly. Sasuke hugged back and walked up to Sakura and gave her a half hug. Sakura started crying a little and Sasuke already knew what this was _about. "_Sachi would you like to come over to my house and play with me_?" _Sasuke asked the little Sakura chibi. Sachi looked like she was thinking about it. "Can I have one of aunty Mikoto's homemade cookies?" she asked. "I'm sure I can find one somewhere." "OK!" Sasuke smiled and walked to Naruto and Jiraiya gave them both a half hug and thanked them for the ride and bidding them a farewell. Shifting the five year olds weight to his other hip, he started walking toward his home.

Naruto turned to Jiraiya "I'm going to listen to music outside with Sakura for a little bit, pops" he said as he stuffed his hands in his pocket. Jiraiya oblivious to what was going on simply nodded, walked up to Sakura and ruffled her bubble gum pink hair "if you need a ride home or anything kiddo just ask. I'll be inside." He said walking up the stairs. "Thanks" she smiled a small but sad smile.

When Naruto heard the front door close he saw Sakura turn around and look at him, he nodded towards the porch swing in his front yard and started walking towards it while Sakura bowed her head and followed quietly. Once they reached the swing Naruto and Sakura sat down. Naruto sat there waiting, it was coming. Sakura still had her head bowed bangs covering her eyes, and then it happened. Sakura's inner dam broke. All of a sudden tears started falling from her eyes like waterfalls, Naruto turned and wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. Sakura sobs came out more harshly as she clutched his shirt. His head was hurting so bad right now but he would have to put up with it until Sakura felt better. "I-I couldn't ta-take it any-anymore! There j-just s-so FRUSTRATING!" her sobs became worst as she spoke. Naruto patted her back and let her cry for a bit until she calmed down a bit, "tell me what happened" he said softly. Sakura tried to calm down a bit and proceeded to tell Naruto what happened.

**---**

_Sakura was in her room listening to her iPod when she heard her twin sister's Sugi and Suki fighting over shoes. It was always the smallest and stupidest crap they made big deals out of. Turning her music down she listened to what they were fighting about since their door was closed it was a bit muffled. Apparently Sugi accused Suki of stealing her left shoe and Suki accused Sugi of stealing her right shoe, the stupid thing was that they had the same pair of shoes and instead of just trading they wanted to start a fight. As long as they don't do anything stupid her mom and dad would stay out of it and the twins would eventually solve the problem and they would act like best friends again._

_Unfortunately, that wasn't the case. Sachi oblivious to what her big sisters were doing ran into their room looking for someone to play with. "SUGI!! SAKI!! COME PLAY WITH ME!!" Sachi bounced in happily. "GO AWAY BRAT!!" Sugi started "CAN'T YOU SEE WE ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF A CRISIS!!" Saki finished. Sachi's eyes started to water and of course, she ran to mommy._

"_What the HELL do you girls think you're doing? Yelling at your little sister like that?" Sakura and Sachi's mother Hamako screamed as she entered the twin's room. She had bubble gum pink hair and bright green eyes just like Sakura and Sachi did, and she was a bit bi polar. "STAY OUT OF THIS HAMAKO!!!" Sugi started. "THAT LITTLE GIRL AIN'T SHIT TO US!!" Saki finished. Sugi spied Sakura in the corner of her eye "that stupid little WHORE doesn't either!" she said smugly as she watched Sakura head snap towards them. They thought she didn't hear them…but she did, and it hurt…alot. She pushed her emotions aside and turned her music up more. her vision got cloudy but she pushed the tears back, she would not let her guard down. _

"_HOW DARE YOUSPEAK ABOUT YOUR LITTLE SISTERS LIKE THIS!!" Hamako yelled raising her hand to slap both twins, when the front door opened. A man with braided black hair walked in, he was the twins real father and Sakura and Sachi's step father. His name was Hideo, and by the look on his was he was really angry and confused. "What's going on here? The _neighbor _called and said something was wrong with you guys, I almost got fired because I left so early!!" he seethed out trying to keep his cool. Slapping and yelling could be heard after that. Sachi ran into Sakura's room crying her huge green eyes out. "Sa-Sakura mommy and da-daddy and th-the girl's are punching and sl-slapping each other again!! I'm scared!!" She cried as she ran into Sakura's arms. Sakura held her tight as she still held back her tears. This was bad. she had to get out of there before it got worse. _

_Slipping her and Sachi's shoes on, they headed towards the door. "Aww is Sakuwa running away to little Nawuto and Sasgay's house? hmmm?" Sugi mock cried. It was the next thing she said that sent Sakura off the edge. "Your screwing them aren't you!! You little WHORE!!" Sakura grit her teeth as she bald up her fist and punched Sugi straight in the gut. "Don't you speak about my brother's that way. I'm not a whore like you! Don't think I don't know you brought that boy over here last night while mom and Hideo were asleep." Sakura smirked at the shocked bloody face of her sister. "You little BITCH!!" Sugi screamed as she ran toward Sakura and Sachi. _

"_Fuck You." Sakura said calmly as she kicked both her sister's kneecaps. Sugi screamed from the pain and fell to the floor. Sakura may be an emotional wreck but that doesn't mean she couldn't defend herself._

_She quickly jumped over her sister Sachi on one hip and ran as fast as she could to Naruto's house. It didn't matter if he lived two miles away, he and Sasuke were the only people she trusted._

**---**

Sakura was now lying on Naruto's lap, she calmed down a bit and her sobs turned into hiccups. Naruto took a bottle of Tylenol he had in his pant pocket and popped the cap, took two out and swallowed them dry. "So why don't you just move in with your real dad and take Sachi with you?" Naruto asked rubbing his temples. They've been through this before. Even though Hamako fought with Hideo and the twins until it got bloody, she claimed she loved him too much to leave. Sakura was fifteen she could go with her father if she wanted to and get away from all this mess. Naruto met her father once, he was a real sweet man. His name was Kisho. he looked like a older version of Naruto except his eyes were more sapphire (more darker.) than his, Sakura says he took it real hard when her mom left him while she was pregnant with Sachi. He lives in California with his err…Life Partner Taro, when Sakura's mom found out he 'replaced' her with a man…she flipped.

He still tries to visit Sakura when he can, but Hamako doesn't even want to breath the same air as him. Sakura didn't want to move with her father because she would be too far from Sasuke and him. They sat in silence for about three minutes until Naruto's cell phone began to ring. Sakura sat up straight again while Naruto read the caller I.d; it said 'Duck-Butt'…which meant it was Sasuke.

"Hello?" Naruto put it on speaker phone this was going to be good. Sasuke loved kids and all. But everyone knows…he has very little patience. "Loser" was all that was said. "If I have to play 'My Little Pony' one more time…I'm going to scream." Sasuke said calmly…too calmly he could practically see Sasuke's eye twitch, he could hear Sachi screaming in the background "C'MON SASUKE!! C'MON LETS GO EAT SOME MORE OF AUNTY MIKOTO'S COOKIES!!" her voice was fading so Naruto guessed she was pulling Sasuke to the kitchen "Here Sasuke!!" Naruto heard her say. Naruto heard Sasuke cover the phone a little bit "if…I…eat…one more cookie…I'm going to puke" he heard Sasuke whisper into the phone. "Awww c'mon Saucy-k you can do it…I bet Itachi could do it…" that did it. Naruto heard Sasuke stuff cookie after cookie into his mouth. "That's right Sasuke!! Get in the cookie eatin mood!!" he heard Sachi say laughing. Then all of a sudden he heard the phone drop and heard a faint "EW…EW…EW.. ew.. ew.. ew.. ew" uh oh. He heard some shuffling "Hiya, Naruto!!" he heard Sachi on say on the phone. "SACHI WHAT HAPPENED TO SASUKE?!" Naruto asked worried. "Don't worry Naruto! he's fine his tummy just exploded." She said cheerfully. "WHAT?!" Naruto and Sakura yelled at the same time.

"Yeah he made a weird noise and looked a little pale, I was going to ask him what was wrong…but then his tummy exploded…and everything came out of his mouth and onto the floor…" She paused. "…now there's cookies everywhere!!!" she yelled happily. Sakura grabbed the phone out of Naruto's hand "SACHI DON'T EAT ANY OF THOSE COOKIES!!" "…" "SACHI!!!" "…fine…I'll save you some." "DON'T EAT ANY AT ALL!!" Sakura and Naruto yelled at the same time. "…fine" "good, now wait for me there." Sakura said relief evident in her voice. Naruto grabbed the phone out of Sakura's hand "SACHI WHERE'S SASUKE!?! IS HE ALRIGHT?!?" "It kinda looks like he's sleeping…" Naruto was up in two seconds flat in the running stance, before he was about to run off Sakura grabbed his arm. "Why do care about us so much?" she asked. Naruto grinned. "I made a promise that day I was with you and Sasuke before my mother's funereal. Remember?" Sakura looked deep in thought

**---**

_Sasuke held a crying Naruto, while Sakura was pacing back and forth wringing a wrinkled handkerchief with both hands. "It's going to be alright Naruto she's in a better place now…" Naruto cried even more soaking Sasuke's shirt "It's going to be okay Naruto we'll get through this" Sasuke whispered. "Sasuke's right, Naruto we'll make it through this…just like we always do." Naruto felt Sakura sit down next to him and Sasuke nodded against his head…he was also crying silently. _

_He was with Naruto till the very last day his mother was in the hospital…it was like losing a best friend to him. "We can do it I know we can, remember when Sasuke's first dog Roku died? We had to spend the night because he was in one of his 'emo moods'?" Naruto chuckled a little "yeah we watched the pet cemetery that night, and Sasuke got the great idea to go burry him in the local pet cemetery to see if Roku would come back to life like the one's in the movie, because Sasuke said he would love Roku even if he was a 'brain eating zombie dog.…we had to tie Sasuke to the bed to make sure he didn't escape" Sasuke also started to laugh "now that I think about it…that was pretty kinky" _

_Naruto and Sakura both blushed. '3..2..1' "SASUKE YOU PERVERT!!" Sasuke burst into hysterical laughter when he saw the angry look on both their faces. "Well at least I got Naruto to stop crying" Naruto stopped thinking of ways to kill Sasuke and realized he wasn't crying anymore. When they all stood up, Naruto hugged both of them at the same time. "Thanks guys. I promise that whenever you need me or your facing a problem alone you won't have too because you'll have me…I love you guys." Sasuke and Sakura Hugged back "We love you too Naruto." they both replied at the same time._

**---**

"Well princess, I the knight in shining armor…have a duck to go save!" Naruto said flashing her a grin before running off towards Sasuke's house as fast as he could "WAIT FOR ME SASUKE IM COMIN' FOR YA!!!" Sakura laughed and started running after Naruto, for being fat he ran pretty damn fast…when he tried.

To her it didn't matter what her sister or anyone else said…Naruto Uzumaki was her best friend. (and the little emo boy too.)

* * *

Naruto busted through the front door to the Uchiha household and made a bee line strait to the kitchen where he found Sasuke laying on the floor…let's just say Sachi was right when she said there was cookies EVERYWHERE! But that didn't matter now! He had to see if Sasuke was okay. He ran up to Sasuke and dropped to his knees next to him and pushed on his stomach once. One more cookie popped out of Sasuke's mouth and Sasuke started choking, Naruto then pulled him into a tight embrace "SASUKE!! IM SOOOO SORRY!! ITACHI COULD NEVER EAT AS MANY COOKIES AS YOU!!" "Damn strait…now…get…off…can't breathe!" Sasuke wheezed out. "Oh. Sorry" Naruto said as he released Sasuke.

Sakura came through the door to find Sasuke on his knees looking a lot paler than usual and Naruto patting his head. Upon seeing Sakura arrive Sasuke crawled over and latched himself to one of her legs. "SAKURA!! NARUTO TRIED TO ABSORB ME!!" Sasuke faked sobbed into Sakura's blue jean pant leg.

"Did not!!"

"Did too!!"

"Did not!!"

"Did too!!"

"I was only trying to help you!!"

"What are you gunna do EAT ME next time?!"

"Is that some sort of FAT joke!?!"

"Perhaps…" Naruto and Sasuke argued back and forth, before they pounced each other and started rolling around on the kitchen floor.

Now Sakura had at least some patience, but not enough to put up with these two.

"Boys…" Sakura tried

"HE LICKED ME!!" Sasuke cried in horror.

"HAA!"

"Boys …"

"SASUKE YOU ASS, YOU BIT ME!!"

"HAA!"

"BOYS!!"

Sasuke and Naruto immediately stopped, afraid of Sakura. "Now apologize to each other!" they both mumbled a 'Sorry' "good, now where's Sachi?" Sakura asked. "Is this what you're looking for?" the three of them turned their head to see Itachi holding a struggling Sachi. "Why, Itachi! Who does your hair! It's absolutely wonderful!" unable to hold it in any longer Sasuke and Naruto fell to the floor laughing. There stood Itachi with two pigtails in his hair, one slightly higher than the other. "I'm so sorry Itachi!!" Sakura said as she went to pick up Sachi. Itachi mumbled something as he made his way back up the stairs. Sasuke and Naruto however… were still rolling around laughing.

These were the days they wouldn't soon forget.

* * *

Naruto situated himself on the same bleacher he'd been sitting on for the last week. It was right by the finish line at the track that way he could make sure he timed Sasuke right. Said person was stretching while Naruto was resetting the stop watch. He couldn't understand why Sasuke was getting so upset, I mean sure he's been getting the same time every day this week; but six minutes isn't that bad! It's only ONE MINUTE away from Itachi! But then again Sasuke always disliked his brother for some reason unknown to him.

Now that he thinks about it Sasuke never told him the reason he hated his brother so much…he valued his life to much to ask. _'I guess if I had to race the person I hated I would want to beat them too…even if it was only by one minute.' _Naruto thought to himself. Naruto was brought back to earth when he noticed a pale hand waving back and forth in front of his face. He absently wondered how long its been there…

"OI! Naruto you've been spaced out for almost five minutes now!" Sasuke yelled irritation evident in his voice.

"Sorry…so are you ready?" Naruto replied, his left hand rubbing the back of his head, a nervous gesture he picked up over the years.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and positioned himself at the starting line once situated he looked at Naruto with a 'well' look. Naruto rolled his eyes and looked down at the 00:00:00's blinking on and off on Sasuke navy blue stop watch he was currently holding in his right hand and smirked. It didn't matter what Sasuke's reason was, if he wanted to beat Itachi in this race, Naruto would support him every step of the way, besides it got him out of his house… Naruto looked up at Sasuke and his smirk turned into a broad grin.

"Sasuke, you're my best friend"

Sasuke looked up at Naruto like he had suddenly grown two heads "ok?" Naruto's grin grew wider if possible. "Just wanted to let you know." He said looking back down at the stop watch. A pink blush lightly dusted the pale boys cheeks as he quickly looked away "yeah well…you're my best friend too" he mumbled. when he heard Naruto laugh he added "now less talkie and more timey!!" he yelled, Naruto stopped laughing, his amused face turning into a serious one.

"on your mark"

Sasuke's face also turned serious as he repositioned himself

"get set.."

He bent himself over slightly

"GO!!"

Sasuke took off. Naruto watched him as he flew past him over and over again Sasuke was going a lot faster than usual, he was always fast but today he actually looked like he was flying past him! He looked down at the stop watch and saw 00:04:43 blinking back at him his eyes widened comically as he looked up at Sasuke who was already on closing in on the finish line. _'HOLY CRAP HE'S GOING TO MAKE IT!!' _he screamed in his head as pressed the stop button in the watch when Sasuke made it.

"So what's the time, did I make it?" Sasuke asked bent over hands on his knees trying to catch his breath he was covered in sweat and his legs felt like mush, but he had a runners high from hell.

When he noticed Naruto wasn't saying anything he turned his head and found Naruto starring at him with eyes the size of the moon. Sasuke rolled his eyes and stalked over to Naruto and swiped the watch out of his hand and looked down at it to find 00:04:58 blinking on and off. His eyes also grew comically as he stared down at it.

Sasuke bent down and set the watch on the grass and calmly walked to the bench Naruto was sitting on and sat down next to him

"You know what time it is, Pinky?" Sasuke started.

"…time to rule the world?" Naruto responded uncertainly.

"Rule the world?" Sasuke raised his eyebrow. "Hell no!! It's time to kick Itachi's ass!!!" he stated as he started jumping up and down and dancing like a moron.

"…then rule the world?" Naruto tried again, he busted out laughing when Sasuke suddenly stopped dancing and shrugged "eh…why not?"

Their laughing came to a halt when they heard Jiraiya's car honk.

"Huh…the old man actually on time this time" Naruto stated as he swung an arm over Sasuke shoulder and started to lead him to the car.

"So Saucy-k…wanna go to the Mall with me and Sakura tomorrow?" Naruto asked as he removed is arm from Sasuke's shoulder, and stuck them in his pockets.

"Sure, I don't see why not." Sasuke said stuffing his own hands in his pockets.

"Sweet!" Naruto said pumping a fist in the air. Sasuke just smirked at him 'what an r-tard'

"You just called me an r-tard didn't you?" Naruto said punching Sasuke's right shoulder.

"Noooo…what gave you that idea? Sasuke asked with an eyebrow raised trying to look and convincing as possible.

"Heh, liar. Every time you think someone's a retard you smirk a little and your eyebrow twitches twice." Naruto said _matter_**-**of**-**_factly. _

"Your dumb, that's not true" Sasuke said not noticing how his lips quirked slightly and his eyebrow twitched twice.

"Mmm hmm" Naruto hummed sarcastically raising his eyebrow. He now noticed he had fallen behind quite a bit and ran to catch up with Sasuke.

* * *

Jiraiya brought his attention to his son and Sasuke when he heard the car doors being fiddled with. He unlocked the doors and asked how their day was when they were inside. Naruto started bragging about how fast Sasuke is and how he beat Itachi's time while Sasuke just sat in the back seat a light pink blush dusted his pale cheeks.

"Is this true Sasuke?" he saw Sasuke turn his head in the rearview mirror.

"y-yep" Sasuke replied shyly.

"Well congratulations!! I'm so proud of you!" Jiraiya cheered as he smiled a bright smile of his own.

Naruto pouted. "IM MORE PROUD OF YOU SASUKE!!" he yelled as he smiled an even brighter smile

To say Sasuke needed a pair of sunglasses was an understatement…nonetheless he let a grin slip into his face

* * *

(1)– A trike is just like a bicycle but with three wheels, two in the back and one in the front. Most of the time there is a basket in between the two back wheels and can very handy for items such as, your laundry, a picnic basket, your dog's stanky ass or your best friends behind. Either way, it's a really great bike.

I'm so into the JUNO soundtrack right now. (And the Cirque du Freak book series. Book 2 was so sad T-T.)


End file.
